


What Happened To Hazel Dougherty?

by RamblingAtThreeAM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Gen, Its not gory or anything though, Kidnapping, Murder, Mystery, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Secret Service - Freeform, Spy - Freeform, Theres really no details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingAtThreeAM/pseuds/RamblingAtThreeAM
Summary: The air was filled with shouts of laughter and giggles.Beer bottles glinted as they clinked together under the yellow glare of the street lights.The lake looked so pretty, Hazel thought, so pretty glistening under the moonlight, the lake being the one area the artificial light hadn't managed to ruin.The waves looked like they were calling her...





	What Happened To Hazel Dougherty?

The air was wrought with shouts of laughter and giggles.  
Beer bottles glinted as they clinked together under the yellow glare of the streetlights.  
The lake looked so pretty, Jenna thought, so pretty glistening under the moonlight, the lake being the one area the artificial light hadn’t managed to ruin.  
The waves looked like they were calling her…

~ ~ ~

Cath Dougherty bolted up into a sitting position and began to take great, heaving gasps. Then she stopped. She slapped a hand over her mouth and stifled a whimper. It was like everything she did directly correlated with her sisters’ death. Didn’t the countless number of therapists understand that controlling her breathing during a panic attack considering what was written on Hazels death certificate? Underwater suffocation. If that really was the cause and, of course, if she really was dead.  
Hazels death wasn’t exactly set in stone, unlike her unfortunate friends. Their bodies had been pulled out of their watery grave, limbs akimbo like fish in a net. Only they were a body short. Hazels body.  
Of course, Cath had been notified immediately, considering there was no other family to notify. And from that point on she hadn’t really been living, just walking around, a zombie repeating the same motions day after day with no real meaning attached to them.  
Cath was awoken from her thoughts by the familiar chime of the of the doorbell. As she was pulled out of her stupor she felt dampness on her cheek. She must have been crying again. She did it so often now she didn’t even notice when she did. The doorbell rang shrilly again and with a sigh she lifted her heavy body and began the weary trek to the door.  
It was a man. He was dressed in a suit but did not look in any way orderly, his shirt was untucked, and his shoes were scuffed. Before Cath could ask this peculiar man any more questions he had shoved past her and walked down the hall into her kitchen. He sat himself at the dirty table with a dignified air. He looked her up and down before scrunching his nose in apparent disgust and stating pompously “Well you’re clearly a mess, nowhere near ready for this. Oh well, can’t be helped, I suppose”.  
“Excuse me!”, Cath burst from her stupor of misery, yanked out by her anger towards this man, “You wake all the neighbours banging on the door this late at night and then you just waltz in like you own the place and even have the audacity to scrutinise me, like that birds’ nest on your head wouldn’t appreciate a comb and your suit doesn’t need more than a few wrinkles ironed out of it! You better explain yourself before I call the police”, she threatened, pulling out her phone as she spoke.  
The stranger merely grinned at her, “Maybe you’re readier than I thought. Anyway, you won’t call the police unless you feel it absolutely mandatory”. He spoke with a clean, polished accent that contrasted perfectly with his appearance. Cath gripped the phone tighter but made no effort to call the police.  
He continued, “You don’t trust the police, considering how they botched up your sisters’ death, drowning? She wasn’t even in the lake!”.  
“How do you know about my sister?”, Cath demanded, “Who are you?”.  
“I take it you understand what the concept of the MI6 is”, he spoke quickly with an infuriating tone. Cath nodded dumbly. “Good, well what you most likely don’t know is that there is also an MI7. That is where I work, and we handle only the elite of the elite”, he allowed himself a smug smile, “and it just so happens that your sisters case has been assigned to me. Her disappearance may be linked to the current most pressing issue facing the MI7. Mary J Williams, undoubtably an alias, mind you”, he added in an undertone. “She has been teasing us with feeble cases such as your sisters for months now. In the interest of confidentiality, I can’t go into detail but there is very strong evidence she will come after you next”.  
Cath pulled out a chair and sat down on it heavily, she massaged her temples, trying to comprehend everything she had just been told. Suddenly there was a cracking noise from the window and when she looked up there was a jagged spiders web of cracks on the glass. She turned slowly to her left to look at the back of her chair, just where her shoulder had been moments before was a hole. A bullet hole.  
Before she could say anything, the man had grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her out of her seat, through her hall and out onto the street. She struggled to keep up as she was pulled down a street she didn’t recognise, bullets chasing them down the road. They ran for an eternity, or so it felt, they were just racing around a corner when a car came speeding towards them. Stopping just in front of them, about five figures dressed all in black got out and chased them down. Thrashing and struggling, Cath screamed out obscenities as they fought to restrain her but fell abruptly quiet at the feeling of hard, cold metal pressing into her back. She felt the agent who had been fighting beside her stiffen as he realised she was in danger and with a sigh, held his wrists out to be cuffed too.  
“Why would you do that!”, she yelled in frustration.  
“I can’t let them kill you”, he replied tersely.  
They were pushed into the car, gagged, blindfolded and searched for weapons. After a while of driving they were forced out of the car and into a building where they were separated. Cath was forced down some stairs and relieved of her blindfold as she was thrown roughly into a cell of some sort, brain going into overdrive.  
Who were these people? Where was she? Where was the other guy/ Was this what had happened to Hazel? Hazel seemed to be the only thing holding Cath together, the thin sliver of hope that her sister was alive.  
“Hazel!”, Cath called, hyperventilating now, “Hazel, where are you!”, by now Cath’s face was wet with tears and her breathing was coming in jagged shreds. “Please Hazel, I need you!”, Cath yelled and pleaded until her throat rasped but she continued for hours until someone – a hooded man- came to stand in front of her cell, holding a limp body in his hand. Cath broke into a million pieces. Hazel. She took great, juddering gasps of tears and sank to the floor whimpering. No, it couldn’t be true…  
“You want your sister? Have her, she was no use anyway”, he leered at her before dumping Hazels body at his feet, “But I’ll tell you who was very useful, your spy. Did you hear his yells all the way down here? No? Pity. Still, at least your end will be short and sweet”, he grinned and cocked his gun. The start of a scream echoed off the walls of the cell but was abruptly stifled by the sound of a shot. Then there was nothing but the sound of a man making his way up the steps, humming jovially to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3 Scream with me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deadtoearth


End file.
